


His Glue

by The1nBetween



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know man I'm just free balling it right now, If you like it comment and I'll really look into how to tag correctly, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1nBetween/pseuds/The1nBetween
Summary: Newt/Reader. It'll be sweet, fucked up, smutty with plot, dramatic asf, slow burn and generally just filled to the brim with teenage angst. That being said, due to it being based off of the movies I'll be adding in more...realistic aspects that might trigger some people but you know, let's have some fun with it. I'll give warnings for anything that I believe might push lines but other than those moments, be warned that this won't be fluffy dreams. It'll be rough at times, a lot of times. Comment about how you feel, not everything will stick to the script of the movies but if I get something HORRIDLY wrong I want to know. Also shoot out some scenarios you want to see happen. I want this to be fun, I want to include my readers so have at it honey. Otherwise, ENJOY! (This will all be edited as I progress through the plot)
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	His Glue

Darkness greets my waking conscious and pain thrums through my limbs in a slow methodical pulse. My thoughts scatter as my brain kick-starts itself into action, forcing my eyelids to snap open and a gurgled hack to leave my aching throat. Water shoots out of my lungs, soaking into the dry dirt as I let out a painful cough. I lethargically stumble to my feet from the ground and sweep my eyes around, my heart beating at an uncomfortable rate as panic starts to set in when I don’t recognize my surroundings. What the fuck?

Thickly knighted trees surround my frame from all sides and block out most of the warm sunlight filtering in through the green canopy. In any other setting a forest like this would give a sense of warmth and peace, but with no memories of how I got there, the air vibrates uncomfortably as a very eerie, unsettling feeling begins to settle in the pit of my stomach. Feeling my heart rate pick up, I find myself struggling to hold back fearful sobs and whip my head around frantically. How did I get here?

I let out a slight groan as a dull throb crosses my forehead when I try to retrace my steps on how I ended up on the forest floor, but all that greets my ministrations is piercing pain. Fuck. I need to figure out where the hell I am, and panicking will get me nowhere. Scanning my body, I am relieved to find that I’m fully clothed in a loose white long-sleeved shirt, loose fitting blue jeans that are rolled up to my ankles but no shoes or socks. What a weird fucking combo.

Figuring it doesn’t do me any good to stand around anymore, I begin to move forwards in no specific direction. After stumbling over little muddy potholes and twisted tree roots sticking out of the ground, I finally see a gap in the trees and feel a surge of anticipation shoot down my spine. Fingers crossed I’m not surrounded by psycho murderers. A soft slightly sarcastic chuckle leaves my mouth at my last thought and my footsteps falter just before I can see what’s waiting outside the edge of the woods. Shit…alright, here goes nothing.

Sucking in a deep breath I break out of the forest and immediately stop to gaze in shocked awe once the sudden intense sunlight dulls, and a giant clearing appears before me. My eyes sweep over four ominous, impossibly high walls, flanking the grassy field and I briefly wonder how I hadn’t noticed the giant gray slabs of concrete before.

Directing my gaze back to the clearing my heart stutters slightly when I see the clearing is devoid of any obvious signs of life. I absentmindedly spot a single, abandoned looking shed resting in one corner of the walls, somehow retaining its upright position. Questions race through my mind as my brows furrow in confusion and the anxiety that I had been stuffing down fiercely makes itself known in the form of an intense headache.

Ok. Ok, ok, ok think, think. Why aren’t you thinking?? THINK! Groaning in frustration at my jumbled thoughts, I skim my distressed orbs across the ground for something that would provide even a mild amount of protection, if the field isn’t as abandoned as I previously thought I'll need a weapon. Finding nothing, I shrug off the tingle of impending doom and continue venturing out into my new surroundings.

It’s been an hour since I woke up in this place and I still haven’t found anything suggesting signs of life, though I explored the Glade extensively. I considered other names for the deserted clearing but something about 'Satan's Ballsack’-while perfectly befitting the hellish humidity-just didn’t sound right. I found that the surrounding walls are completely sealed shut with only a small amount of light green ivy crawling up the sides, but they looked brand new. The slabs are clear of any scuff marks and I considered kicking it in frustration but quickly decided against it, after I stubbed my toe on a twig.

The heat is sweltering with the only small moments of relief coming from gusts of light wind and comfortable shade provided by the large trees speckling the Glade. My back rests against one of the thick tree trunks standing at the edge of the Glade, uncomfortably prickling with an itchy film of sweat, as I silently contemplate my options. I had been pleasantly surprised to find a budding garden full of various vegetables and fruit so I’m happy to know I won’t starve, though the prospect of being in some kind of survival experiment had my moment of peace wiped away ominously.

“You know what really nice right would be now?”  
“Uh what the fuck was that?”  
“Sorry, I meant do you know what would be really nice right about now?”  
“Oh, uh a fan?”  
“Well…yes but I was going to say, _not being alone_ …”

“Yeah…agreed,” I let out a loud groan and bury my face in my hands. “I can’t believe I’m fucking talking to myself right now.” As the day came to a slow close, I plucked an apple from the tree grove to satiate my hunger and considered taking shelter in the raggedy shed but thought better of it when I remembered the absurd amount of loose nails littering the floor. _Tree it is_.

I knew that I didn’t want to wake up with the sun boiling my skin under its wrath, as I could already feel a painful sunburn developing on my cheeks, neck and arms. Leaning my head gently against the prickly bark, I discard the apple core to the side and curl my legs to my chest as I absorb the soft singing of crickets, not fully acknowledging the salty tears steadily trekking down my cheeks. Though, the sounds of my muffled wails and the calming wind cooling down my hot skin, eventually lulls me into a fitful sleep, with the lasting hope that this fucked up situation will be a fading nightmare in the morning.

A loud shriek like alarm causes my frame to shoot up out of sleep in a panic, and has my palms rushing to my ears as I clutch onto them in pain. Bright sunlight beats down on the Glade, making everything gleam in a strangely beautiful glow, that doesn't quite suit the rolls of terror racing through my viens .

“What the fuck!?” Barely hearing my shout above the deafening noise, I feel myself stumbling towards the middle of the Glade, partially ignorning all of the blaringly red alarm bells ringing in my head as my senses continue to wake up. Finding myself standing above the strange square hole, smack right in the center of the glade, I furrow my brows while still holding my hands to my ears.

I hadn’t thought much of it at the time, considering there was no way I was climbing down the endless tunnel and possibly falling to my death but the sudden eruption of noise brings up has me wondering what kind of fucked up shit could come out of its black depths. A deep scraping sound comes from inside the hole and I watch with trepidation, as a large metal box shoots up the tunnel, in an almost elevator like fashion. I stumble back slightly as it comes to an abrupt stop right at the top, and after a few seconds, I note the deafening shriek had immediately cut off when it did.

Creeping towards the the box hesitantly, I notice the aluminum tinted paneling on the top, almost appearing like two big metal doors. With a sudden surge of determination, I struggle to pull up both metal panels, loud grunts coming out of my mouth as I work, but thankfully it wasn’t long before they swung open with a loud crash.

My jaw unhinges with shock, as I’m greeted with a pair of dark, almond brown eyes connected to a muscular dark-skinned male, with black hair cropped close to his skull, who's looking up at me with an arm covering his eyes from the severe sunlight. I can see the sweat soaking into his white long-sleeved shirt-which makes me wonder how long he was kept in there-, and his face is showing clear anxiety, confusion, and uneasiness as we continue to stare at each other. After a hesitant couple of seconds, I cautiously slide into the box with a slight hop, the floor to shaking at the impact.

“Where am I,” the males deep voice catches me off guard, considering his cherub cheeks and lack of weathered lines across his face. Swallowing back a hum of confusion, I gently hold out my hands in a calming gesture, with a comforting expression on my face.

“You’re in the Glade…at least that’s what I call it. I was hoping you would know something about why we’re here,” when he shakes his head as he cautiously watches me approach him, I let out a disappointed sigh. Finally making it to him, I carefully place my hand on the side of his arm and smile softly up at him while nodding my head to the side.

“Let’s get you out of here…,” noticing the crates surrounding him, I raise an eyebrow. “And somehow all of this shit too.”

It didn’t take too much effort for him to climb out of the box and pull me up after, due to his physique but what I could only assume as supplies proved to be a pain in the ass. Once we had assembled a sort of pulley system with the thick vines growing up the wall, we painstakingly dragged out each heavy box, taking short breaks to catch our breath before getting back to it.

After all the crates were under one of the bigger trees in the shade, the metal box snapped shut with a heavy crash and shot back down the hole without any warning. I didn’t spend too much time thinking about it however and brought the boy over into the shade to sit down. 

“Why can’t I remember anything?” He stammered and flicked his eyes up to meet mine, “who am I?” I let out a shaky sigh while picking at the soft blades of grass brushing against my ankles. A frown forms across my face as I respond.

“I…I don’t know. I can’t remember anything either,” silence follows my words and I quickly flick a piece of dirt off my fingertips before looking away from his depressingly sad eyes. “All I know is my name, and that I woke up over there,” I gesture towards the forest resting on the edge of the glade, “yesterday surrounded by these walls…and now you’re here.”

“I don’t…remember my name,” I could hear the crackle in his voice and when I glance up, I see tears welling up in his eyes as his eye remain towards the setting sun. After a moment of concern, I gently wrap my arms around him, and don't pull away as his fingers tightly grip into the back of my shirt, powerful sobs wracking his body.

I rub his back in slow methodical circles, and try to ignore the feeling of his tears soaking into the front of my shirt when he buries his face against my shoulder, making my skin uncomfortably clammy. I could feel my own despair threatening to bubble up at the physical comfort of having someone to relate to, but I quickly push it back, so I can appear strong and supportive as he gently pulls away from my arms. Wiping away the excess liquid skimming down his cheeks with my thumb, I look into his red rimmed eyes with a friendly, slightly timid smile.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re not alone and I swear that we’ll find a way out of this hell hole…together,” I console. Finding myself relieved, as I watched determination begin to fill his eyes the longer he looks into my own.

“…thank you.” I don't fight the toothy grin that spreads across my cheeks when I see the small smile on his lips.

“Don’t mention it, greenie. We’re in this together.” He looks up at me with slight confusion, but his smile doesn’t fade.

“Greenie?”

“I don’t know, it just felt right.”

A month quickly passed for Alby and I (who remembered his name not even a day after he came up in the box, which had us both dancing around like idiots). We fixed up the dingy shack with the wooden supplies and tools found in one of the crates and officially designated it as the homestead, though it still barely contained enough room to hold the rest of the supplies; not to mention our handiwork was pretty shit.

Inside we stored a spare amount of medical supplies including band-aids, pain killers, isopropyl alcohol, a needle and a roll of thread for stitching up a wound and thick bandage wrappings, a couple hygienic products for both of us, non-perishable food and weirdly enough, a unreasonably sweet chicken.

We built a small animal pen with the left-over building supplies to contain Jerry the chicken (though the name came before we found an egg under her ass), and regularly fed her, but otherwise left her to her own chickenly devices. Alby and I spent most of our time taking care of the tree grove, tending to the Jerry through her moodswings, building up small structures like a mini stove, fire pit, and a table, while generally keeping our minds off of the oppressive walls caging us in the Glade. 

It was a relief to not be alone in the Glade, and we quickly developed a strong bond of friendly companionship as the days rolled into weeks. It was just us after all, so during the first month we really got to know each other’s personalities and quirks during the bad and good times; though it mostly felt like bad times during the first couple of weeks. I became a source of emotional support whenever Alby felt off, while he made me feel a sense of security and comfort.

Luckily enough, we easily found a source of water from the small, serene lake inside the forest, and I felt extremely excited to build a shower system for us. We stunk so horrifyingly bad for the first week while trying to figure out an irrigation system for the plants and for a shower, that I ended up just building a big enough wooden bath tub, which I sealed with a tarp. Filling it with boiled water occasionally, when I felt extra disgusting, but I tried to conserve as much water as possible, so it was whore baths every other day for the both of us.

We also set up two hammocks, and hung them up right next to each other in a patch of trees for sleep but unfortunately, they weren’t the most comfortable, so we usually woke up with sore necks from laying awkwardly.

“Get up sleepy ass. We got work to do,” Alby’s irritated voice drags me out of my slumber, and I protestant gurgle erupts from my throat, while readjusting to face away from him. Suddenly I feel the hammock flip over, and I am thrown harshly to the ground with a loud thump. I whip my head to face the grinning teenager with an infuriated look in my eyes as I blow my tangled hair out of my face.

“You. Absolute. SHITBAG!” I croak while catching the breath that was knocked out of my lungs. Alby just shakes his head, while chortling like a goddamn maniac and sprints off in the direction of the box. Scrambling up to my feet, I race after him with a pissed off shriek.

“Come back here and face the music Alby!” As I start to catch up to him due to being surprisingly much faster than the tall male, despite his freakishly long legs, a familiar blaring alarm fills my ears and stops me in my tracks. Alby stands stiffly a few feet in front of me with his eyes gauging my reaction, but I just furrow my brows and sprint of towards the box with him following closely behind me.

“What’s goin' on?” Alby calls over the noise, but I find myself unable to respond until the alarm goes quite and the closed box sits in front of us.

“I don’t know but we’re about to find out…” I hesitantly reply. With the help of Alby, we throw open the doors to find the box full of more crates but no visible signs of anyone else. I motion for Alby to wait there and jump into the box with a huff. I near the crates to check their contents but get startled when muffled whimpers direct my attention towards the corner of the box. Glancing up at Alby, I bring a finger to my lips and motion towards the direction of the sound, before slowly making my way forwards.

Sitting crumpled against one of the walls, is a gaunt, shaking blonde-haired boy, wearing similar clothing to what I found Alby in. His big chocolate brown orbs staring at my standing form with panicked eyes, fat panicked tears slowly falling down his pale skin. The sunlight hitting my back causes my features to be enveloped by shadows, which inevitably causes him to visibly freak out more as I slowly approach.

Unsure of how to handle this situation, I bite my lip and briefly consider calling Alby for backup, but end up going with my instinct by crouching down, so we are eye level. I make sure my face holds warmth and reassurance as I come to a stop directly in front of him, allowing the anxious boy to fully see my face.

“Hey there greenie, no need to be scared I’m not going to hurt yah. You’re safe,” I softly speak without breaking eye-contact. I can visibly see the boy’s shoulders slowly relax but he flinches when Alby confidently shouts down at me.

“Well, what the hell is it?!” I roll my eyes in irritation and snap my head back to look at him.

“A greenie Alby! Now shut the hell up before you give him a heart attack.” I turn my attention back to the boy only to find him staring curiously at me with wide innocent looking orbs. I can clearly see his face now and he looks to be no older than fifteen-if that, due to his soft rounded cheeks, but that doesn’t squander his very attractive features. My heart stutters a bit but I brush it off as a spark of maternal pity, and get to my feet before holding out my hand to him.

“Alright greenbean, let’s get you out of this shitty crate. I’m sure you’re starving,” I exclaim happily and watch as his eyes glance between my outstretched hand and my face. Finally, after a few nauseating seconds, he grasps it in his own warm one and I immediately yank him up with a spurt of strength, catching him when he slightly stumbles.

“Where are we?” While slightly caught off guard by the buttery British accent that he has, I simply shake my head with a grin and gently pat him on the shoulder. 

“No worries greenie, all your questions will be answered in due time.” I lightly direct him towards the side of the box and shout at Alby to grab the rope. He tosses it down and I show the teen how to place a foot in the loop, giving him one last smile as Alby pulls him up with a small grunt. I quickly follow and face the fluffy haired boy with an excited smile.

“As you probably already gathered, this guy right here is Alby,” I beam while not too gently smacking Alby in the shoulder. I’m still pretty fucking pissed about this morning. I place a hand on my chest and proudly straighten my shoulders.

“And I’m (Y/n). Leader and all power-“ I grunt loudly when Alby’s elbow makes direct contact with my ribcage, causing me to double over with a loud curse. The greenie just watches, slightly baffled at the friendly but aggressive exchange between the sweet girl and the tall, uncomfortably intimidating male next to her.

“I’m (Y/n),” I sarcastically state while sending a half-hearted glare over to Alby and rubbing my bruised side. I direct my attention back to the cute greenie with a warm smile, and begin to open my mouth to say something, when Alby rudely interrupts me.

“Do you remember anything?” I pout, but fold my arms and stare at the greenie, eagerly waiting for his response. He doesn’t say anything for a while but drags his slim fingers nervously through his hair and looks at the ground as if searching for something.

“No…why can’t I remember? Why am I here? I don’t understand,” he trembles, and tears once again fill his eyes as he looks up to meet my (e/c) orbs with a desperate expression. I get flashbacks from how hopeless and scared I was when I first woke up alone, immediately feeling pity squirm in the pit of my stomach.

Approaching the petrified newcomer, I gently wrap my arms around his neck with enough strength to provide comfort but loose enough where he could pull away at any time. He doesn’t though. His lanky arms fold around my waist tightly and he buries his face in my shoulder, while letting out soft whimpers. This feels familiar.

“It’s alright honey. I’m here, you’re ok…you’re ok,” I gently whisper into his soft fluffy hair, while slightly rocking back and forth. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for him to gather back his bearings and pull away from my grasp. He aggressively wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and stares at the ground shamefully for breaking down so easily in front of a couple of strangers.

I glance over at Alby to see him waiting awkwardly beside the box for help with the new supplies, his hands resting on his hips as he shuffles in place. He is not really that good at handling…the emotional side of things. Sighing, I look back at the greenie and place a hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s scary not remembering but you’re not alone. Both Alby and I can’t remember our past or how we got here. Do you know your name?” I watch him slowly shake his head no. “Alright, _that’s ok_ , no worries. You’ll remember in a couple of days, it took Alby awhile to remember his too,” I mutter reassuringly before pulling away, catching the greenies attention.

I nod towards Alby’s standing figure and give him a toothy smile, “I’m going to need your help getting the supplies out of the box. Then I can cook up something warm for you to eat, alright?” His chocolate eyes light up when I mention food and I giggle at his expression before heading over to Alby.

It took way less time to gather all the crates out of the box with the help of six hands instead of four, and we accomplished our task in a matter of thirty minutes. During the grueling process, I explained the walls, Glade and how we sort of run things while he listened intently. After I showed the cute blonde where all of the supplies go, I head off to the make-shift kitchen resting not too far away from the table and benches Alby built; leaving the two boys to get acquainted as I whip something up.

The greenie watches the girl go about her task closely, something about the way she hummed happily while chopping up vegetables made it hard to look away. He was brought out of his staring by a friendly slap on the back, Alby plopping down in front of him shortly after.

“Watch it greenie, stare for too long at the devil woman and your eyes will catch on fire,” he chimed with a grin. A loud snort leaving his mouth when she hears him and unsuccessfully chucks a wooden spoon at his head.

“I heard that knucklehead!” The blonde’s lips quirk up in a small smile at the playful atmosphere and he watches on with raised eyebrows as they continue to exchange insults while laughing. Slowly he starts to warm up to the two and it doesn’t take long for a delicious aroma to fill his nasal cavity, as (Y/n) places a wooden plate heaped with seasoned vegetables, hash browns topped with a steaming sunny side up egg and a separate smaller plate with sweet fruit in front of him. She places two similar looking meals in front of her and Alby but before she digs in, she turns to watch the greenies expression, with a sweet expectant smile.

“What?” She only grins and nods to the delectable plate of food in front of him.

“I want to see your reaction…”

“She just wants the ego boost greenie,” Alby snickers but promptly goes back to eating his meal when she directs a pointed glare at him, before looking back at the greenie. The wide-eyed blonde feels a little grin spread across his flushed cheeks at the attention from the charming girl and brings up a forkful of the savory food to his lips, before promptly stuffing it in his mouth. The explosion of flavors dancing across his palate, causes a soft hum of approval to escape his throat and a goofy grin to erupt on his face as he swallows.

“That’s the best bloody thing I’ve eva tasted,” he airily, while quickly stuffing his face again. A loud cheer bursts out of the (h/c)’s mouth at the greenies statement and she happily joins in on the feasting. The rest of dinner was spent telling jokes and getting to know each other, and for a second, it felt like they weren’t trapped, they were just three friends enjoying a pleasant picnic in the waning glow of the dying sunlight, and they were perfectly content on keeping it that way.

After dinner, I pull the greenie by the hand towards the trees where we keep our hammocks and show him an empty one directly by mine. Alby already went to bed a little earlier in the evening and was lightly snoring by the time we got there.

“We weren’t sure if there was going to be another one of us coming up, but I made Alby make a hammock just in case. I’m right in between the two of you so if you need anything don’t be afraid to wake me up.” I grin up at him and fail to notice the slight blush on his ears at my words. I run my fingers through my hair as I contemplate if I missed anything but shake my head as I come up dry.

“Well…I guess that’s everything for today. Since there’s only three of us we kind of like to manage everything as a team so I expect no slacking,” I chuckle cheekily and continue. “, you’ll have to follow me as I get you acquainted with how we run things around here tomorrow, but it won’t be too bad. I cook, work in the tree grove and keep everything tidy while Alby does most of the building, but I pitch in depending on the project.” The greenie nods attentively and I can’t help but giggle at how serious he’s being.

“Sorry about the lack of blankets but so far the temperature stays at a steady sweltering in the day, to bearable at night so no worries.” I kick off my shoes and lay down in my hammock, calmly gazing up at the stars through the thick canopy, with a foot hanging off one side to make the hammock rock back and forth. I hear soft shuffling as the young boy repeats my actions and lays on his side with an arm resting where a pillow should be, his eyes staring at my peaceful face.

I feel myself slowly drifting off with the sounds of Alby’s snores, the gentle sway of the treetops and the greenies light breathing, but before I could fully fall into blissful darkness, a loud scraping noise cuts through my daze. I can feel greenie abruptly sit up and look around in a panic as more rumbling sounds come from outside of the walls, followed by unholy gargled shrieks.

Already knowing what the noises mean, I turn to face the blonde and gently place my hand on his. Our hammocks are right next to each other, so it didn’t take much effort. His concerned face whips towards mine, after startling from the sudden touch.

“What the bloody hell was that!?” He whispers in an urgent tone, but seeing how calm I’m being, he slowly relaxes.

“That greenie, is the walls moving. We’re not sure why it does that, but it started up right after Alby came up in the box. The other sounds though…I have no idea. All I know is that I really don’t want to find out,” I murmur but loud enough for him to clearly hear me. He watches my drowsy face, as if waiting for something but after a couple of seconds he hesitantly lays back down with his brown orbs not leaving my form.

“Don’t worry…I’m…here,” my voice trails off as I slowly begin to fall asleep, my hand still resting on top of his as darkness fills my vision.

“Wakey, wakey sweetheart! Time to get up and start the day,” I can already feel the annoyance quickly building up in my chest as Alby’s painfully merry voice rips me away from any pleasant dreams I was having. I know what’s coming. I know I can move. It just takes…so much more work.

Right before I’m about to move to wave him off, my body is ejected out of the hammock and on to the warm hard dirt. I let out a muffled cry and bolt to my feet, my eyes looking around widely for the source of my fury. Once I fix my glower on Alby’s quickly retreating form, I let loose a passionate scream for vengeance and dart after him. Not even thinking about the ruffled greenbean, looking widely confused in his hammock with tired eyes fixed on our sprinting figures.

This time I didn’t bother with words, I sent all my energy into pumping my legs to fly my frame closer to the 130 pounds of pure annoyance, desperately trying to outrun me. With a victorious yell, I pounce on his shoulders and send us tumbling down on to the lush green grass in a mass of limbs. Pinning him with the back of his arm tucked behind his back, I sit triumphant on his ass with a sadistic grin as he wriggles uncomfortably.

“You. Son of a bitch. Who’s laughing now?!” I roar while gently pressing against his arm, just enough to hurt him but not enough to really do any damage.

“Fuck y-. OW! Ok, shit. Uncle! Uncle!” Alby whines, his face buried in the dirt. I immediately jump off his back and drag my disheveled hair out of my face with a satisfied grin. Reaching out a hand, I tug him from the ground with a light grunt and shoot him a cocky smirk, but Alby just shoots me a playfully hurt look as he rubs his shoulder.

“I don’t suppose this is a normal routine?” A lethargic, British voice breaks the lighthearted atmosphere. I turn my head to see a very bedraggled looking boy with a crooked smile resting on his pale cheeks, and a hand ruffling his already messy blonde hair, staring directly at me. Immediate heat fills my cheeks at his adorable appearance and I desperately try to hide my red face with a bashful grin, while looking to the side.

“Pretty much,” feeling the warmth in my face fade away, I turn to look at the greenie again with newfound confidence. “You hungry blondie?” Chuckling at the frantic nod he gives at my words, I wave for him to follow me as I twirl around and saunter off in the direction of the kitchen. I feel a soft smile tug at the corners of my lips when I hear four footsteps rush after my retreating form, and I just know today will be a good one.

I slowly take a bit out of an apple while watching with a mildly disgusted face as the two teenage boys’ scarf down their American style pancakes with absolutely no attempt at manners.

“You know, you’re probably gonna be pretty carbed out if…” I trail off and don’t even try to finish my sentence when I notice all of their meal is scraped clean off their plates. The greenie turns to me with a cheesy grin on his face and a light dust of pink painting his cheeks.

“I owe you one (Y/n)!” I chuckle when I notice a small piece of syrup on the corner of his lips. I smoothly reach out and wipe it off with my thumb before quickly licking it off my finger but cringe as an intense sugary flavor attacks my taste buds.

“Maybe I’ll short it on the sweetener next time…” I mutter, not really noticing the cherry red blush coating the blonde’s face or how his jaw dropped in awe at my bold actions. Humming absentmindedly to myself as I contemplate different versions of syrup, I am snapped out of my thoughts when Alby pats me on the shoulder.

“Alright, enough messing with the greenie. Time to get to work,” He quips with a teasing smirk on his face, pointed directly at the flustered boy. Not really understanding the implications of his statement, I just nod and get to my feet before walking off. Stopping when I notice there isn’t a pair of footsteps following behind me, I turn around to see the greenie still staring off into space with a dazed expression.

“You comin greenie? You heard the big man, we got work to do!” I don’t wait to see him stumble to his feet, but I can’t help the grin that grows on my face when I hear the boy jogging after me.

The day rushes by relatively quickly, with no injuries or hold ups getting in the way of showing Newt how to go about different tasks around the Glade. Curiously enough, it was a fly hitting him smack in the middle of the forehead that triggered the memory of his name. He practically hurled himself into my arms and spun me around for a good two minutes while shouting out his name with an ecstatic grin on his face.

We celebrated by baking up a batch of small sugar cookies and gorging on them with Alby watching disappointedly from the side lines. He likes to pretend that he wasn’t as childish as Newt when he remembered his name, but I distinctly remember making a make-shift birthday cake with his name sloppily written on top per his request and watching as he ate the entire thing in seven minutes. It was a total waste of resources, but it made him happy so that’s all that mattered.

“So, how’d you like your first day Newtie?” I mumble, my teeth sinking into a soft piece of bread as I inquisitively raise an eyebrow at the young male. We gathered around a small fire pit Alby put together once the sun started to sink and ate sandwiches after the long grueling workday. He hums thoughtfully under his breath, an affectionate smile making its way on to his lips when he watches my cheeks fill with food like a chipmunk.

Newt did not really mind the informal nickname given to him by the playful girl; in fact, he found it rather endearing how quickly she became comfortable around him. His gleaming brown orbs take in the sight of the (h/c) female and the way her form practically glows in the soft amber light as it bounces off her smooth skin.

“I’d say it was enjoyable, though I’m so tired-I’d love to have a nap,” An obtrusive yawn echoes the young blondes’ words and causes the teenagers to start chortling in amusement.

Swallowing the last bite of my sandwich, I dramatically dust my hands of any crumbs with louds slaps before knocking my knuckles against the wooden tabletop and standing to my feet.

“Hear, hear! I can sleep to that,” A lazy cheer resounds throughout the two boys as they get up to head to bed.

“Oh! Shit I almost forgot,” I cry out, startling them as I whip my bowie knife from the sheath resting on my hip. I found it in one of the crates and immediately took a liking to it, noticing how it felt like an extension of my arm when resting firmly in my hand.

“Let’s carve our names into the wall! That way, even when we get out of this hell hole and start really living our lives free of all this bullshit, it will serve as a giant middle finger to the fuckers that put us here,” I express with a slight hiss at the end. Alby and Newt stare at my face with looks of surprise at the sudden passionate proclamation but either way let out two cries of agreement.

After five minutes of continuous manhandling the knife, I manage to crave out my name in big distinct capital letters and admire it for a while before handing it to Alby. I watch him carve out his name to the right of mine with a proud smirk, something about manually putting our names on the wall gives me a sense of accomplishment. As if it is a way to stick it to the man.

Newt follows right after Alby and he steps up to the wall with an unsure feeling curling in the pit of his stomach, his hands awkwardly holding the knife in a loose grasp. Noticing his sudden reluctance, I place a hand gently on his before readjusting his grip into a firmer one and guiding the tip of the blade to rest right next to the sloppy letters of my name.

Newts ears begin to turn a light pink at the girls’ soft touch, but the moment feels too important to be spoiled by flustered emotions, so he just shoots a quick nod of thanks and begins. He slowly scratches away at the firm concrete for a good seven minutes, due to it being a lot harder to carve his name than he thought it would be. Once finished he hands the knife back to me and shuffles to my right, so I am standing shoulder to shoulder to either male. I gently intertwine my fingers between the two boys’ hands and feel a warm thrum cross my chest when they don’t pull away but squeeze mine in reassurance.

We stand back to look at our masterpiece in silence. In that moment we held a mutual understanding, that no matter what happened, the letters deeply engraved into the concrete had permanently solidified us as a unit. As a team, as friends, and as a family. Even though the odds were stacked against us a hundred-fold, if we held strong together, anything would be manageable.

It was a hopeful and naïve way of thinking but how were we supposed to know what was waiting for us in the future. We were just amnesiac children clinging on to any scrap of driftwood that would keep our heads above the murky water threatening to drag us away in its powerful current.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below. How do you feel about all this? Think I should keep it going?


End file.
